Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mining apparatus for excavating material from an earth formation and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a miner apparatus capable of operating within a borehole filled with a working fluid wherein substantially all of the operations of the mining apparatus are controlled from the earth's surfaces.